El Lado Obscuro de la Luna
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Lupin no fue el primer licántropo en Hogwarts. El secreto de Fenrir Greyback es descubierto, perdiendo a la única persona que parece disfrutar de su compañía. Especie de Fenrir x Bellatrix, y un obvio Rodolphus x Bellatrix.


Porque Lupin no fue el primer licántropo en Hogwarts!

la verdad escribí esto en un estado inconveniente, luego ya sobria le di una checada a la ortografía y nada más... así que comprendan, jeje

Personajes de JKR, desarrollo de esta locura sólo mío.

---

* * *

---**  
**

**El Lado Obscuro de la Luna**

"_The moon let it guide you, when Selene comes, we'll all know how to fight__;  
dear Fenrir, my savior, come and eat the ones, we know who taste the best…"_

_-"Wolf Song" (Patrick Wolf)_

Era un muchacho de 17 años en apariencia normal; siempre se veía cansado, tenía aspecto enfermizo, era rudo, a veces grosero, siempre estaba solo, no mostraba especial interés en casi ningún aspecto de la magia, aunque siempre se esforzaba mucho en Pociones y ocultamente adoraba las Artes Obscuras.

Era perseverante, como todo buen Hufflepuff, aunque nadie sabía que en su primer año el Sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarlo a Slytherin y el le rogó que no, le aterró la idea, si los Slytherin supieran su secreto lo linchaban, así que fue a parar a la casa del tejón. Ahí se sentía más cómodo, pues no era presuntuoso y astuto, ni demasiado inteligente, mucho menos estúpidamente valiente, así que Hufflepuff le sentaba bien, pues se esforzaba porque las cosas le salieran bien y no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente.

Pero después de 7 años un secreto tan grande como el que él tenía era difícil de ocultar.

Ese año había hecho migas con algunos estudiantes de primero que también sentían fascinación por las Artes Obscuras, el problema radicaba en que esos niños eran Slytherin y tenían ideas un poco extremas respecto a la pureza de sangre, él era descendiente de magos, por lo tanto era un sangre pura, pero sufría de una maldición inmerecida que lo hacía peor que un mestizo o un sangre sucia.

Sobre todo congeniaba con Bellatrix Black, una chica estudiosa, ordenada, estudiante modelo, pero soberbia, como buena Black, loca respecto a la pureza de sangre. Fenrir Greyback había podido ocultar bien su situación con la chica, ambos hablaban a menudo sobre Artes Obscuras y sobre una limpieza en el mundo mágico, de cómo esos hijos de muggles robaban los secretos de los magos.

-Ese muchacho Greyback oculta algo –la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva McGonagall decía al director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore en su despacho.

-Minerva, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes –dijo el viejo mago mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-¿De qué hablas Albus?

-Es obvio que el chico... –pausó el director –tiene interés por Bellatrix Black –decidió decir.

-No, no, no –dijo ella –a veces llega tarde a mi clase, o no llega...

-Sí –él respondió vagamente –tu clase es la primera por la mañana con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de séptimo, siempre lo ha sido... –pausó pero ese tono soñador no lo abandonó –piensa¿cada cuanto él no aparece?

La profesora McGonagall miró al director intrigada, parecía que acababa de decir un acertijo, luego su conversación se dirigió a otros estudiantes, considerando el tipo de colegio había muchos que eran particularmente llamativos, como los Black que seguían llegando a Hogwarts, o los hermanos Lestrange, ese Lucius Malfoy, mayormente todos los dignos de ser observados era por cierta locura que ya se vislumbraba a su corta edad; pero eran jóvenes, no se podía decir que serían unos maniáticos ya en una edad adulta, sólo era cosa de encaminarlos.

Era viernes y era el día siguiente a la luna llena, Fenrir iba corriendo con premura por los pasillos, iba tarde a su clase de Transformaciones una vez más, pero no parecía haber salido de la sala común de Hufflepuff, sino de la puerta principal del colegio, como si hubiese pasado la noche fuera.

-Profesora¿me deja pasar? –el chico de cejas pobladas preguntó en la puerta del aula con la respiración entrecortada.

-Que sea la última vez –respondió McGonagall interrumpiéndose de su lección del día, siempre le decía lo mismo desde que iba en primero y eso pasaba –y 25 puntos menos para Hufflepuff por el retardo –remató.

El chico se sintió apenado, mientras caminaba a su lugar sus compañeros de casa le lanzaron miradas de reproche por el descuento de los puntos. Mirando el pergamino de un Ravenclaw cercano, Fenrir se puso al corriente de la clase.

La siguiente clase era Encantamientos con Flitwick, el chico caminaba rumbo a su nueva clase abrazando con fuerza sus libros y con la mirada gacha, concentrado en algo, repetía una y otra vez palabras como mantra en susurros, pero con aquel alejamiento de la realidad no se dio cuenta que iba directo a chocar con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde vas –dijo una chiquilla de cabello negro sumamente molesta.

-Perdón –dijo él sin levantar la mirada y recogiendo sus libros torpemente.

-Greyback, eres tú… -la niña lo reconoció y cambió el tono.

-Perdón Black –él se puso de pie y trató de sonreír –no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase, hoy llegué tarde con McGonagall… -empezó a decir.

-¿Te urge mucho entrar a clase? –La chica dijo maliciosamente –mira, tengo clase con Slughorn –dijo girando los ojos –me cae bien porque reconoce el linaje de los Black -agregó orgullo a sus palabras –pero me aburre a veces –sonrió –saltémonos clase.

El chico levantó las cejas, Bellatrix nunca faltaba a clases.

-¿Estás segura? –quiso comprobar.

-¡Claro! –dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano, se veían curiosos, él tan grande y adusto, ella tan pequeña y frágil.

Se iban a escapar a los terrenos del colegio a pasar la tarde hablando sobre Artes Obscuras o algo así, pero no pudieron salir, en la entrada estaba el director con el guardabosque Rubeus Hagrid, los chicos se escondieron detrás de un pilar hasta que no hubiera moros en la costa.

-Creo que hay Hombres Lobo en el bosque –dijo Hadrid un poco preocupado por el peligro que eso representaba.

-No te preocupes –dijo el director sonriendo –lo sé, pero todo está bien.

-Pero… -eso no logró tranquilizar al semigigante.

-Te lo digo, no hay peligro.

Desde su escondite en donde pudo escuchar todo, Fenrir se mordió el labio con preocupación, Bellatrix se giró para verlo con una ceja arqueada y los brazos en jarra.

-Hombres lobo –susurró con desdén –escoria del mundo mágico.

Él se limitó a asentir, aunque sentía un hueco en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

Luego Hagrid salió rumbo a su cabaña y Dumbledore subió las escaleras rumbo a su oficina, pasando de largo el escondite de lo chicos. A Fenrir le comenzaron a sudar las manos, así que no se volvió dejar tocar por Bellatrix. Últimamente había estado dejando demasiado rastro, le preocupaba lo desconcentrado que había estado durante ese año escolar, antes, sin nadie con quien platicar sólo podía armar planes para ocultar su secreto, pero ahora que tenía algo muy similar a un amigo no tenía mucho tiempo para eso.

Esa chiquilla, Bellatrix, parecía disfrutar de la compañía de ese muchacho de 17 años, tal vez porque siempre que podían platicaban formas bastante crueles de castigar a los sangresucia, a Fenrir le encantaba escucharla hablar sobre exterminio y días de juicio final, tenía 11 años y al mismo tiempo las mejores ideas al respecto. Ambos eran bastante retorcidos, ella se embebía cuando él le mostraba hechizos de Artes Obscuras que por su edad la niña desconocía. Era una buena relación para ambos, en un sentido no precisamente "bueno" para el resto del mundo.

Por fin pudieron escapar y pasaron un par de horas, hasta la hora de la comida, platicando. En el Gran Comedor, Fenrir fue directo a la mesa de su casa, encorvado y sumido en sus pensamientos nuevamente, de nuevo susurraba algo rápidamente e inteligible, pero sus compañeros ya había aprendido a no hacerle mucho caso; durante los primeros años uno que otro se aventuraba a ser amable con él sólo recibiendo miradas de metralla o palabras poco suaves.

Cuando Fenrir levantó la mirada vio a Bellatrix platicando con 2 chicos Slytherin, los conocía, había cruzado palabras con ellos, compartían las ideas de la chica Black, eran los hermanos Lestrange, el mayor, Rodolphus ya en tercero y el menor, Rabastan de la edad de Bellatrix. El chico Hufflepuff sabía que ambas familias, la Lestrange y la Black habían acordado al nacer Bellatrix que se casaría con el mayor de la otra familia, en función de la pureza de sangre, ninguno de los dos chicos involucrados en el matrimonio arreglado parecía descontento, así habían sido educados, además la edad aun no les permitía saber si de verdad querían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos… se llevaban bien, sí, pero también lo hacían con otros compañeros de casa.

Fenrir miró unos segundos más a los Slytherin, a pesar de saber que Bellatrix era muy joven y aun podía cambiar, no podía evitar sentirse frustrado al saber que esa era una posibilidad remota y que su futuro era Rodolphus Lestrange, no había vuelta de hoja. Se sentía mal, en primer lugar por posar sus ojos en alguien muchísimo más joven que él, después por atreverse a mirar a alguien como ella, tan lejana, y finalmente por sentir eso, se suponía que él no debía sentir eso, no debía sentir nada causa de su naturaleza maldita; maldita naturaleza, pensaba.

Un mes después volvía a ir tarde a su clase de Transformaciones con McGonagall, le evitó la pena a sus compañeros del descuento de puntos, así que prefirió no entrar y esperó afuera, se miraba la punta de los pies pensativo, parecía rezar en susurros, se repetía lo mismo de siempre sólo para él. Sus compañeros salieron más tarde, los vio pasar, todos lo ignoraron para no variar.

-Joven Greyback –escuchó y levantó la mirada, ahí estaba la profesora McGonagall con aire reprobatorio.

-Profesora… - comenzó el chico –lo siento…

Ella se quedó pensativa, las faltas y retardos eran constantes desde su primer año, nunca lo había castigado considerablemente: -tendrá trabajo extra conmigo… -pausó –en mi oficina, hasta que salgamos de vacaciones.

Él asintió, era mucho tiempo, pero sabía que lo merecía, después fue a su siguiente clase y tratar de sobrellevar bien el día, se sentía desganado, fatigado, como cada mes después de luna llena. También, como cada mes ese día tenía más hambre de lo normal, especialmente embutía grandes cantidades de carne.

Cada tarde tenía que ir con McGonagall que le asignaba diferentes tareas no muy complejas, eso le restaba tiempo para estar con la pequeña Bellatrix, además salía muy tarde, a veces hasta que anochecía, comenzaba a preocuparse que justo el día de luna llena McGonagall lo dejara libre tan tarde e inevitablemente descubriera su secreto.

-Quiero que acomode esos archivos –dijo la animaga, Fenrir sonrió, eso era fácil –sin usar magia –ella decidió complicar la tarea.

Él miró de soslayo la ventana, ya era tarde, no lo iba a conseguir, ese día la luna cumplía su ciclo nuevamente y estaría en todo su esplendor por la noche, luego miró a la profesora, trató de rogar con la mirada pero ella ya estaba distraída revisando unas tareas.

Trató de apresurarse, pero no podía, tenía que revisar minuciosamente cada documento. Estaba en eso cuando Filch llegó a la oficina con un chico.

-Profesora, este mocoso estaba en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, Pince me pidió que lo llevara con alguna autoridad –dijo el celador en su acostumbrado tono huraño.

McGonagall levantó la mirada, conocía al chiquillo, Rodolphus Lestrange, lo examinó por encima de sus gafas, no parecía apenado, sólo un poco harto.

-Es responsabilidad de Slughorn –finalmente puntualizó.

-No está –dijo Filch.

Ella se quedó pensativa¿qué le iba a hacer?

-Déjemelo aquí, ayudará a Greyback.

El viejo Filch se marchó dejando al chico Lestrange ahí, pronto se unió a Fenrir en su tarea, lo miró de arriba abajo con disgusto, aunque ya habían platicado antes con ese Hufflepuff, éste se llevaba mejor con Rabastan.

No hablaron mucho, Fenrir se apuraba, incluso sudaba ante el trabajo, quería terminar, le urgía terminar, no se daba cuenta que el cielo se obscurecía precipitadamente; no hasta que un dolor punzante en el pecho le anunció que todo estaba por comenzar. Miró a Rodolphus quien estaba concentrado en su trabajo, luego a McGonagall quien también estaba en sus asuntos. El dolor se intensificó, tiró los documentos que tenía en las manos para ser archivados llamando la atención del Slytherin y la Gryffindor.

Ya no estaba en si, salió corriendo en medio de su dolor, chocaba con las paredes pero trataba de seguir, huir al Bosque Prohibido, su escondite a últimas fechas, aunque últimamente ya no pensaba que era tan bueno, pues Hagrid ya se había dado cuenta que algo pasaba. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en uno nuevo.

La profesora lo siguió de inmediato sumamente consternada, decidió que era mejor ir como gata. El chico Lestrange no supo que pasaba, pero lo movió la curiosidad y siguió a Fenrir y la profesora.

Rodolphus se ocultó tras un árbol en el bosque, la profesora había regresado a su forma humana, ambos observaron con horror la escena, frente a ellos estaba un licántropo ya transformado en su totalidad, clavaba su mirada en la profesora y mostraba sus enormes colmillos salivando. Ella dio un paso hacía atrás y el lobo se abalanzó contra ella.

-¡Desmaius! –alcanzó a decir y noqueó al animal en el aire.

El joven Slytherin corrió de inmediato rumbo al castillo, un poco asustado. Luego pudo ver como Hagrid llevaba al lobo inconsciente hacía la escuela seguido de McGonagall que estaba un poco despeinada.

Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, Rodolphus entró con premura y fue directo con su hermano quien charlaba con Bellatrix y otros chicos de primero. Poco después entró McGonagall, se le notaba perturbada, fue y le dijo algo al director y ambos salieron de inmediato del salón.

---

El sol le pegó directo en la cara, estaba desnudo aunque cubierto por una sábana blanca y limpia, Fenrir trató de incorporarse, abrió poco a poco los ojos y con sorpresa se dio cuenta que no estaba en el bosque, lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules consoladores tras unas gafas de media luna. Dumbledore lo contemplaba y el chico se incorporó de inmediato, sentándose en el suelo.

-Profesor… -dijo asustado.

-No te preocupes –dijo el viejo mago agachándose un poco para mirar los ojos grises de Fenrir –tu secreto está bien guardado –sonrió.

El chico no supo que hacer, siguió asustado, las nuevas heridas le ardían, entonces una preocupación lo invadió súbitamente –Pero… -quiso decir algo, estaba a punto de decir su nombre, Bellatrix, pero calló.

-Está bien, todo está bien –Dumbledore se limitó a decir y luego colocó ropa limpia de Hufflepuff junto al chico, quien se vistió sin decir nada.

Se retiró de la oficina, agradeció al director y nuevamente iba agachado repitiendo palabras sólo para él. En el camino se encontró a Bellatrix, pero no iba sola, iba de la mano con su prometido. Ambos Slytherin se detuvieron al ver a chico Greyback, lo miraron con desdén, Rodolphus sonrió maliciosamente y los dejó solos.

-Lo siento –dijo Bellatrix, pero no sonaba amable, más bien seca –no me puedo mezclar con alguien de tu clase –le dijo sin mayores problemas, con expresión de disgusto, fríamente.

Después la chica siguió su camino, Fenrir se quedó en medio del pasillo destrozado del corazón, la vio alejarse, tomarse de la mano de Rodolphus nuevamente y pensó, en medio de su tristeza que Bellatrix con Rodolphus tenía más sentido que cualquier pensamiento que invadía su cabeza respecto a la niña ultimamente.

Siguió también su camino en dirección contraría y el resto del año no volvió a cruzar palabras con ella, después él dejó el colegio y no la volvió a ver.

Muchos años más tarde sus camino se cruzaban nuevamente, él había decidido sentir orgullo de su maldición y contagiar a todo aquel que se dejara, ella era ahora Bellatrix Lestrange; nunca más hablaron de sus años en Hogwarts, él era un arma valiosa para los mortífagos, ella una de las más acérrimas seguidoras del Señor Tenebroso.

FIN

---

* * *

--- 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, Rodolphus resultó ser para Fenrir lo que Severus para Remus, algo así

la verdad traté de ver a todos estos malos malototes como lo que alguna vez fueron, niños pre-adolescentes, estudiantes, curiosos, todo eso, luego pues ya, siguieron el camino obscuro y todo eso... por una razón u otra.


End file.
